In the present investigation we are studying the possibilities of using various types of sonic devices to provide controlled shear to safely disperse aggregates of biological cells at a rapid rate in a continuous flow system without producing morphological damage to any of the sample cells. Such a device is necessary if automated cytological analysis is to become practical. Controlled shearing from sonic systems can also be used to study susceptibility of cells to mechanical shear and be used to achieve controlled release of organelles, enzymes, or chemical systems from cells. The shearing situation in several sonic systems is being investigated in detail correlating acoustical spectral analysis, visual and photographic observations of oscillations in the systems and damage to biological test objects. The shearing situation is being investigated for jet-edge, vibrating wire, vortex whistle, and oscillating bubble systems. Studies are also being made of efficient techniques for introduction of bological cells into sonic shearing arrangements.